


Breath of the Wideloads

by Yandedoki_SOX



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: BBW, Belly Expansion, Belly Kink, F/M, Fat - Freeform, Fat Girl, Feeding Fetish, Feeding Kink, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat kink, feedee, immobile, obese, ssbbw, stuffing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandedoki_SOX/pseuds/Yandedoki_SOX
Summary: A request done for Codered1001 on dA featuring fat Link and Zelda from Breath of the Wild enjoying a nice feast! All characters belong to their respective owners.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 19





	Breath of the Wideloads

**The following is a fanfiction based off of Zelda: BotW! All characters depicted are like over 100 years old dude so calm your tits.**

**Fetishes include: Male and female fats, stuffing, messy eating, immobility, a cute blond AND a cute blonde**

“Link...wake up, Link.”

A familiar voice drifted into the champion’s foggy mind. Sleep clouded his vision, but he could feel his heavy eyelids begin to creak open. Light poured into his vision until he realized where he was. Gray cobblestone, red silk with a gold trim adorning the table before him and hanging from walls, and a great, long table before him. He was inside Hyrule Castle’s dining hall. And the voice calling out to him was indeed familiar, but deeper than it used to be.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Dimples formed as the corners of Zelda’s mouth dug into her cheeks with a smile. “You had me a little worried there, but I suppose a post-meal nap isn’t a bad idea.”

Upon the mention of a meal, Link was reminded of his stuffed gut that pinned him down in his chairs. He rested a pudgy hand upon the round protrusion, then gave it a small pat. His tailored blue tunic had been modified time and time again because of his growing corpulence. Even so, it still clung to his soft body like a magnet and even let a bit of his stuffed belly peek out a bit.

The princess was in no better shape herself as she waddled over to her personal guard. If anything, her new life of pampering and royalty made her even worse for wear than the hero. Zelda’s body widened out drastically, especially her lower half. She always had what was regarded as a healthy pear shape, but reaching 800 lbs made her hocks of ham called thighs brush against and get stuck in doorways regularly. Her royally massive ass took the brunt of it however, too wide for the throne three times over. All of this excess adipose was hell on her pants, which had begun to rip again, leaving patches of pale white pudge to pour out.

“Still, there is much left of the offerings! What say we dig in?”

Foregoing chairs, Zelda sat next to Link and was able to reach the table thanks to her round butt acting as a high enough cushion. Immediately, she dug into some strawberry shortcake with her hands. The frosting splattered onto her jowls and double chins. In their time after defeating Calamity Ganon, peace had reigned over Hyrule and allowed the two to become closer than ever. This however, also meant Link’s gluttonous nature not only caught up to him, but rubbed off on the presently-portly princess. Offerings from all the races that Link had saved exasperated this even further, as mounds of food often towered over the two, and were most likely meant for a fully staffed castle.

The swollen swordsman followed suit and proceeded to dig into a large steak, tearing off chunks of it with his mouth. However, no matter their best efforts, the table was far from being cleared. It was clear that the two wouldn’t last without help, and had no intentions of slowing down, but it’s not like they didn’t have a willing and adoring kingdom that would be more than happy to assist them far past immobility. After all, a prosperous ruler means a prosperous kingdom.

After a night of nonstop indulgence and passing out again in the dining hall, Zelda had sent out a decree that promised anyone willing to care for the two would get a share of their offerings, housing in the castle, and the princess’ full support in whatever business they run. In a matter of hours, all manners of bakers, butchers, farmers, and traders crowded the castle town and watched as their rulers descended further into dependence. Zelda’s expansive rump planted her firmly on the ground, rounder than a Goron. Link’s heavy gut weighed him down as well, full of all manners of dishes. And thanks to their loving subjects, they would continue to grow for as long as they were together.


End file.
